


In Free Fall

by stage5allnightr



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: #RenewHarleyQuinn, F/F, Indulgent use of dashes and commas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stage5allnightr/pseuds/stage5allnightr
Summary: Fuckin’ hell. Her insides were having an honest-to-God-and-his-bastard-son-Jesus flutter fest. Pardon the dashed blasphemy, but then again, she’s soaring through the sky in a convertible after having busted the rose window of some old holy corn factory. She would’ve scoffed at Kiteman’s blatant corniness, like c’mon, but. then. again. wasn’t she the one right now crashing a wedding in the most literal sense possible?Or: Amidst the chaos of their free fall Harley Quinn really doesn't have time for winding narrative digressions, except she does.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	In Free Fall

_Fuckin’ hell._ Her insides were having an honest-to-God-and-his-bastard-son-Jesus flutter fest. Pardon the dashed blasphemy, but then again, she’s soaring through the sky in a convertible after having busted the rose window of some old holy corn factory. She would’ve scoffed at Kiteman’s blatant corniness, like _c’mon_ , but. then. again. wasn’t she the one right now crashing a wedding in the most literal sense possible? In reality though and in mid-air, _mind you_ , Harley fucking Quinn really didn’t have time to fuck with some figurative tongue-in-cheek contemplations. Not when her stomach lurched to her lungs. Not when flutters turned into flares because _holiest of shits_ the prettiest bride she’d ever seen who, coincidently, happens to be her bestest friend, was looking at her with hooded eyes and quirked lips on which inviolable shotgun calls and the sweetest of love confessions were sealed, while tangles of her red hair waved in the wind. _Fuckin’ inferno._

It had always been in these dangling split seconds that she and Ivy were stuck in some kind of twisted small infinity. _Twisted_ because the suspended in air and time thingy was always accompanied by the wrenching feeling of getting like kicked in the nuts but then in the guts. For a long time Harley interpreted these flares as flashing signs: _MMM-MAD Love_ trade marked by Mistah J and his very own Harlequin Enterprises®. But then emancipation kicked in and also, _ya know_ , a certain green-skinned redhead, who sacrificed her Saturday to buy a shit ton of margarita mix at Target. Point is, when Harley was with Joker she always went solo in her free falls. And for a long time, the exhilaration was big enough to eclipse the emptiness until everything just

s---  
\--h  
-a  
t-  
\--t  
e--  
-r  
\---e--  
\----d;

because, well, that’s what happens in this by gravity ruled clod called earth, right? You fall and you break something or, occasionally, your DNA gets mutated and the cracks in your skull morph into gaping holes, ready to harbour all your festering insanity! However, along came that fateful Saturday and she learned there’s another outcome to falling: to be caught in the arms of another person. Half an hour later and having peeled off the green sticky substance, Harley 'soft-as-baby-cheeks-skin' Quinn was soaking in hot water, pale fingers tracing the swirly tattoo lines on her lower belly like she had done a million times before, but now she wasn't as sure if there is such thing as fixed meaning in eternity.

Lucky for Harley, Ivy redefined for her the meaning of falling over and over again until she would fall in love again, but no mad love anymore, 'true' would be the most suitable adjective. Runner-up adjective would be 'crazy' (as in Themyscira _crazyyy). Anywayyy_ , she remembered her friend’s strong hold when she jerked her out of the margarita acid, but when Ivy held her arms out, Harley was surprised by how slender her green wrists really were before she caught her during another soaring car sequence. Then in the span of the final mintues of one episode she fell from two giants, the first time because _WHAT?! WHYYY?_ and the second time, Harley found herself in the palm of her best friend only to suddenly have her dying at her bruised white knees. Falling like that became Harley’s biggest fear.

To overcome those jitters she had to take a leap of faith. The first time she jumped she knew Ivy would be there, regenerated only to save her, _again_. Jumping from one thing to another with a safety net made of vines. But what was Harley's safety net for Ivy made of? Seasons changed and for the love of Chuck and chilli, Harley might’ve traded her signature bat for that stupid kite backpack if it meant she could make an unrooted Ivy feel that safe. Still, their dynamics were never of the aero kind of thing. Too much floating superficialities and far too much geometry involved. So, the second time Harley took a leap, she knew she loved Ivy more than anything in the whole wild world and the only way of saving the love of her life was by sacrificing her own life and calling dibs on baby naming rights but _whaddaya know_ one moment she's swan diving, eyes blissfully closed, the next moment those insufferable vines swept her away, a.g.a.i.n., and somehow this time Harley was locking lips with her lady and saviour and doctor and self-proclaimed eco-terrorist, Poison Ivy.

That crazy moment where something crazy happened made for the craziest sucker-punches she could barely stomach. Perhaps only via redundancy they could articulate their shared small infinity during free fall. _A four-time thing within a two-time thing. And then we did it again. High highs._ And when all is said and done, yeah maybe Ivy loves Harley in a very odd, hard-to-articulate way and Harley loves Ivy in a way that feels like the guts variant of a kick in the nuts. Baseline is, they've been falling hard for each other since forever. Speaking of falling...

 _Fuckin’ hell._ For a vehicle that was meant for road traffic they really were rather high off the ground. But _ride or die_ , that’s what Ive said right? Maybe they can squeeze a snog in. That’s the only impetuous thing to do, really. And Harley kissed Ivy, Ivy kissed Harley. Like the horizon kisses the waves and surging ocean waves kiss the horizon or whatever the fuck Clayface was singing about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's 4 a.m. in my corner of the world and here I am posting my very first fuckin' fic. How are you? What keeps you awake at these liminal hours?


End file.
